Puzzle
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Un día, un extraño chico y su reflejo visitaron la tienda. — xxxHolic/Yu Gi Ou


**Puzzle**

**Disclaimer:** xxxHolic y Yu-Gi-Oh! pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Puzzle

Watanuki había visto tantas veces al mismo muchacho de pelo blanco pararse frente a la tiene y observarla -ignorando a Watanuki en el proceso-, antes de alejarse nervioso, que cuando lo vio entrar y éste lo saludó con un débil "Buenas tardes" se sorprendió al punto de caer al suelo, tal como si hubiese visto un gran y mal espíritu caminando hacia él...

Cosa que en realidad acababa de hacer, ya que rodeando al joven se encontraba el que, en otras circunstancias, Watanuki llamaría _el gemelo maligno_.

Pero no era así; él sabía que la especie de _reflejo_ que rodeaba al otro no era algo de este mundo. No sólo porque podía ver a través de ese _ser_, la forma en que este parecía rodear -e incluso _cubrir_- al otro era algo que sólo un espíritu podía conseguir en un ser vivo.

Watanuki tragó saliva y se paró a duras penas, contestando el saludo, sin saber que hacer, pero el que el otro hablara le ahorró cualquier tipo de decisión.

—No estoy seguro de cuál es la razón por la que estoy aquí, mucho menos por qué regreso, pero... —El joven jugueteó con un extraño anillo que Watanuki no recordaba haber visto en su cuello antes—. Alguien... —Haciendo una pausa, el chico miró a su alrededor nerviosamente y por un momento pareció observar fijamente a su _reflejo_ -Watanuki se negaba a llamarlo de otra forma-—, me dijo que aquí... conceden deseos —finalizó, murmurando los últimas palabras en un tono inseguro.

—Así es —Antes de que Watanuki pudiese decir cualquier cosa Yuuko hizo su aparición, inusualmente seria.

Era más la preocupación de en qué terminaría metido esta vez que la curiosidad ante el reflejo, por lo que al regresar con té y bocadillos y encontrar a Yuuko sola lo único que pudo hacer fue sentirse aliviado, aun cuando eso no significase que no tendría que lidiar con algún espíritu o visitar quién sabe qué lugar.

—¿Ya? —preguntó con incredulidad mientras ubicaba todo lo que había traído sobre la mesa, justo al lado de un anillo de oro de gran tamaño, el mismo que recordaba haber visto en el cuello del chico. Para toda la indecisión que había exhibido en la entrada, era extraño que hubiese decidido tan rápido. Seguramente así de importante era su deseo -tal vez de deshacerse de la joya-, pensó.

—Es espeluznante —comentó sin pensarlo, mirando con desconfianza el objeto.

—¿Eso crees? —La bruja sonrió enigmáticamente, observando a Watanuki y no al anillo mientras estiraba su brazo para tomar la taza—. Yo lo llamaría lúgubre.

Watanuki asintió, apartando la vista del objeto. Ciertamente esa era otra forma de describirlo.

—El té es bueno... ¡Pero ya es hora del sake! —Mokona coreó sus palabras y a pesar de que Watanuki exclamó que era demasiado temprano, fue a buscar una botella.

-—

Una semana. Eso fue lo que tardó el chico en regresar, esta vez solo, pálido y más nervioso que la vez anterior. Aun así, esta vez no se detuvo inquietamente en la entrada y apenas saludó a Watanuki con una leve inclinación de cabeza mientras corría en dirección a la casa.

—Después de todo no puedo —Fue lo que Watanuki alcanzó a escuchar cuando llegó a la habitación en la que Yuuko se encontraba, aun cuando no se había encaminado al mismo lugar que el muchacho para espiar la conversación.

La sorpresa al ver al chico tomar el anillo rápidamente no fue nada comparada con la que Watanuki sintió al verlo de nuevo acompañado por el espíritu. Sin pensarlo se apartó de la puerta, justo a tiempo para no tropezarse con el otro mientras éste salía tan deprisa como había entrado.

—Lo siento —Aun cuando esas dos palabras fueron pronunciadas al salir, Watanuki tuvo la impresión de que el joven no se estaba disculpando con Yuuko.

¿Qué había pasado? Ahora comenzaba a sentirse preocupado.

—Yuuko-san...

—Aquel chico... —murmuró Yuuko, interrumpiéndolo—. Decidió no tomar la oportunidad y aceptar el peso del pasado. Sin importarle cuan grande es el costo.

La bruja no dijo más al respecto, dejando a Watanuki con la incógnita.


End file.
